


I Feel Great

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: In this one moment, they feel great. [Shiro/Keith, takes place in the middle of S7]





	I Feel Great

Title: I Feel Great  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Sneaking in one last ficlet before S8 drops. ;;

\--

"How do you feel?"

"Great," Shiro assured Keith. He felt so good, it was a little unnerving: his life had been defined by pain. Physical, emotion. He used that to grow and surpass his limits. But now, one Altean prosthetic powered by the jewel in Allura's tiara later? There were still bad feelings and phantom pains. But it wasn't an overwhelming presence anymore. It was like someone had taken that rush he would feel when he'd fly off cliffs, and spread it out. Things weren't magically better, but he felt like he could do something about it now. "What about you?" He changed the subject. He didn't remember what had happened between waking up and Allura powering the arm, but Sam had told him. If the roles had been reversed--if Keith had been screaming while all Shiro could do was watch--Shiro knows he would still be haunted by that. 

"I'll manage." That wasn't especially assuring. Keith looked away, uncertain, which made Shiro's chest hurt. So, he reached out, Altean hand on Keith's shoulder.

"Keith. We've known each other too long to pretend otherwise when we feel crummy."

Keith sighed heavily. "I am so tired of you coming this close to death, while I can't do a blasted thing..."

"Well, I'm here now." Keith smiled, a little, and there was something in his grin (and how his gaze lingered on Shiro) that made him feel... but he couldn't assume.

But... Shiro also knew all too well that you had to do what you could with the time you were given.

"Keith, can I kiss you?"

Keith responded by kissing him.

Things were not okay. Sendak had conquered Earth. They had to do whatever it took to stop him, free Earth, free the universe.

But in this moment? They felt great.


End file.
